


Movie Night.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian have a much needed movie night together.





	Movie Night.

Ian and Mickey were spending a Saturday night at home watching movies, they had both had long work weeks and just wanted to unwind.  
Mickey came out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn “think I should add more butter?”  
“If you wanna get diarrhea again sure” Ian smirked as he struggled to bring his comforter and some pillows over to the couch.  
Mickey laughed as he shrugged in agreement and put the popcorn bowl down, helping Ian set up the couch for them.

“You’re pretty cute” Mickey smirked as he laid the comforter out still somehow watching the excitement in Ians eyes.  
Ian blushed as he set the pillows up “What…What do you mean?”  
“You’re all excited and all were doing is eating snacks and watching movies” Mickey laughed as he plopped down on the couch, obviously waiting for Ian to follow suit.  
Ian sat down next to Mickey, close enough to feel his body heat.  
“I just like spending time with you.”  
Mickey smiled “I know, but we always spend time together.”  
“But we are always busy and now it’s like decompression time” Ian smiled as he fumbled around with Mickeys hands.  
Mickey watched as Ian traced the words on his knuckles and smiled “I like spending time with you too.”

Ian grabbed the remote and started flipping through the options on Netflix.  
“What’re you in the mood for?”  
Mickey was still holding on to Ians lazy hand as the other searched Netflix for good movies, “see if they have Freddy VS Jason.”  
Ian chuckled as he starting typing the title into the search bar “they do!”  
“Fuck Yeah” Mickey exclaimed excitedly.  
“Jason is way better than Freddy” Ian said teasingly knowing Mickey strongly disagreed.  
“I don’t have time for your lies” Mickey said jokingly as he laid his head on Ians shoulder. 

-BEEP BEEP-

Ian finally let go of Mickeys hand and hopped up from the couch “Pizzas ready!”  
“Thank god, all this Freddy kicking Jasons ass is making me hungry” Mickey said sarcastically with a slight chuckle.  
“The movie hasn’t even started yet” Ian called out from the kitchen.  
“Yeah but I just get like this psychic sense with movies like this” Mickey teased.  
“Or you’ve seen it like a million times with your brothers” Ian walked back into the room, handing Mickey a plate before sitting down next to him.  
“That could also be it” Mickey shrugged as he flashed Ian a smile.  
Ian just laughed and shook his head “you’re ridiculous.”  
“But you’re also ridiculously in love with me so that’s okay” Mickey shrugged as he took a bite out of his pizza.  
“Can’t argue that” Ian smiled, feelings slightly relieved that Mickey knew how much he really did love him.


End file.
